A Total Eclipse
by MusicNerdd
Summary: *Sequel to Fallen Star* Artemis is slowly awaiting her babe and her death date as Loki is trying win an uphill battle of his own. Lexie has some dreams and drama is sure in insue. Third Genre:Romance :
1. Chapter 1

A Total Eclipse

Author's Note:

Wooo! THE sequel to Fallen Star! Whoop whoop! A special thanks to my dear friend DapperyKlutz this fic will be longer, so you shall enjoy it... longer.

Rising Star Part One:

I was born to a god and sent away as an infant.  
>This is my story.<br>The story of how my simple life just happened to get really complicated. Really fast.  
>I'm not one to enjoy drama. In fact, I despise it. My new friends adore it. In fact my closest friend swims in it everyday almost as much as the baby does in her uterus. But that's a different story. But you just might want to remember her. Artemis? The psycho-preggo lady? Yeah, she has alot to do what happens to me. She's the reason I'm here. With those outrageous hormones, her therapy is singing and the pianist died, bingo! I have a job. I'm the best pianist in the universe. I also write poetry, but that's meant for another time and another place.<br>I work for the goddess Artemis. She is amazingly beautiful and sweet, but she has some amazingly bad problems. And the hormones aren't helping.  
>Back to me. Trust me, we will definately get back to her. She's kinda sorta the hinge of the entire story. Minus me and-<br>Ha. You thought I'd say it. Well, you will just have to wait. Sorry. Patience is a virtue.  
>Perhaps I should tell you about myself in a non Mary-Sue way.<p>

My name is Lady Alexandria, or as my friends call me, Lexie.  
>As I mentioned earlier, I am the daughter of a god. I am the daughter of Heonir.<br>Yes I just said Heonir. As in, one of the three founding fathers of the universe.  
>This is what happened.<br>I was born as a beautiful baby with fire-engine red hair. I loved music from the time I was a babe. My father adored silence. (He is the god of it, ya know?)  
>So I was a pretty loud baby, so bam! Daddy-kins is tired of my loudness and sends me to a peasant family in Asgard. Luckily, I had great parenting and was encouraged in my music. So now I work for the royal court and get to dream my ultimate dream- be a warrior. Sif and crazy-preggo lady are both one.<br>I really feel for her, 'ya know? She's just about due and the baby daddy is nowhere to be seen. Douche. But that's not my spot to judge. I just concil her and play Mozart for the baby. And thank the heavens that I'm not in her shoes.  
>Tonight is the ball.<br>The ball.  
>And I'm so excited.<p>

Author's Notes:  
>The first three chapters will be short intros to introduce our three narrators. You've met one, so now it's time to meet the other two!<br>Thanks for reading. I promise the story will get way better.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Now it's time to meet out second narrator. The baby daddy himself, Loki!

Bewitched.

This isn't how I planned it to be. I was and still am in love with a goddess. I am bound by curses of my brothers and father. I am to finish what they started. Conquest of the universe. As much as I fight it, I cannot break free.  
>They write these horrible letters to my beloved. She has probably turned her back from me. I cry everynight. I long to be released from my possesion.<br>I feel horrible. I raped the woman I loved. Now she is scarred for life. Now she is carrying my- our child and my evil dead family won't let go of it's grip on me.  
>When she was with me, I was free.<br>The truth is that she changed me. Some might call it impossible. I call it love.  
>From the time we were toddlers, we were inseperable. She was the jelly to my peanut butter, the rain to my flowers, and the yin to my yang. We were attached at the hip. I fell for her as a boy.<br>Even when she left, I loved her. I never stopped.  
>When I found her about a year ago, I'd had my prayers answered. She changed me.<br>I don't care what people say, but she did.  
>And now she's not only worried about having a baby anytime, but worried with the fact I've promised to koll her right after the child's birth.<br>All I know, is that I must break free of the spell and return to my normal self. And return to my son and my beloved angel.

Author's Notes:  
>Sorry to all the OCLoki haters. Just don't read. This isn't like the others, so you can read it or not.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, our third narrator, Artemis!<p>

I used to be cold as ice when he first was gone. Then, I thawed out. There's not one day that goes by I don't miss him and regret not being able to change him.  
>Perhaps now, I will move on.<br>HA! Not going to happen.  
>I'm carrying his child. And he wants to kill me.<br>Just peachy.  
>Now I am eight months along. For all of you curious people, yes I can fly, but it's very hard.<br>So everyday I recieve letters from him, discussing several methods he just might kill me.  
><em>The day is quickly approaching<em>. He writes. _Be prepared for me, love._  
>He has a sick and twisted kind of love.<br>"Artemis?" my little piano-player calls to me.  
>"Yes?" I say.<br>"It's time," she says, not being able to contain herself. It is, her first major ball. I've been to millions.  
>I'll be that excited when Loki comes back.<br>As **_my_** _Loki._  
><em>Not<em> as that _monster._  
>But waitin for him is like waiting for the cows to come home.<br>And I don't even have cows.

Author note:  
>Yay! Some almost drabblish stuff to kick us off. Sorry about the whole 45 minute thing. I fell asleep. Haha.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter one will be up soon, guys. Thanks! I hope you enjoy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Lexie P.O.V.<p>

I walked with Artemis down the halls to the ballroom. I can hear the music being played, and it gets me so excited. I cannot wait to dance.  
>The goddess is escorted by Thor. She couldn't walk by herself even if she wanted to. She clasps her stomach and the thunder god helps her sit.<br>I walk over to my favorite group of people: Thor, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif, and Fandral. All of them look particularly good tonight, including Fandral. He's been giving me 'the eyes' ever since I've been here. I asked Artemis on her thoughts on him and she laughed.

"Oh Fandral. He is quite the handsome one, eh? But watch out for him. He will break your heart. He is definately the 'laidies man'," she said, stroking her stomach. Thats when the baby first kicked...  
>I snap out of the memory and go to get some punch. I am poked in the shoulder by the charmer himself.<p>

"Good evening, Lady Alexandria. You look simply devine," he said kissing my hand.

"Good evening to you too Fandral. You look good as well," he said. I sat down next to Artemis. She had a pained, twisted look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked my dear friend. She put a smile on.

"Nothing, nothing," she said, waving me off. Fandral swept me away.

"Would you like to dance?" he said. I gazed back at my friend.

"Maybe- hold on," I said to Artemis who was shedding tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She was crying.

"My water just broke," she said. I grabbed Thor. He picked up the goddess and carried her to her room. People were panicking and calling nurses and doctors.  
>I trailed Thor to her room. Apolla and her mother and father were standing there.<br>They all looked on as their daughter and sister had contractions.

"Will she be okay?" Apolla said. Her mother nodded.

"She will be," she said. Her father sighed.

"She looks like she's having trouble," he commented. Apolla looked at her father.

"It's only because Loki isn't here," Sif added sadly, joining the circle of conversation.

"I remember when I had the twins. The only thing that kept me hanging on was their father. I knew they would be fine," she said.

"Just imagine, Mom. She is in it all by herself," Apolla said, stifling a tear. Thor was by her bedside, coaching her on in the place of his brother. He knew she needed support.  
>Suddenly, Artemis blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>Artemis POV<p>

When I awoke, it seemed as if I was in heaven of some sort. I could see a small figure. I felt my stomach. I was no longer pregnant.

"Mommy," I soft voice called to me. I looked over. There was the child. He looked just as his father. Those green eyes and dark hair.

"Don't give up on me. I'm almost out of you. Please live. I love you Mommy," the child said.

"But son, I'm too weak, I cannot live," I said, sitting down. The angelic boy clasped my hand.

"We will make it together Mommy," he said. I felt him press his tiny head in my bossum, trying to comfort me. I leaned my head over.

The pain came back, slowly but surely. I screamed, scaring the living daylights out of all of those around me. I began to push. I had to see my son.  
>When I closed my eyes, I saw the little boy smiling at me. I kept pushing. I needed to see him.<p>

Finally, a giant wave of relief washed over my soul. For a split second, my heart was empty. But suddenly, I heard that cry. My heart filled with happiness and I began to cry as well. The doctors informed me that I had a baby boy on my hands. When he was cleaned off and handed to me, joy filled my heart. I felt like I would burst if I could love someone anymore than I loved that baby boy.  
>Odin walked in. He was smiling.<p>

"Let me see my beautiful grandson," he said, holding out his hand. The baby opened his eyes. They were the brightest eyes I've ever seen.

"Hold on, father. She must name him first," Thor said. Odin sat back patiently.

"His name shall be Bjartr Ari- which means "bright eagle." This boy shall defy all odds and become powerful and soar like the eagle. He will be noble and loyal. He shall fight for only good. He is my son," I said triumphantly. Odin smiled. Frigga stood by me.

"That fits him perfectly," Thor said, patting the top of the dark hair of his nephew.

"Who is that, Bjartr? Uncle Thor?" I laughed. Odin stood.

"I believe that this boy is a blessing," Frigga said. Odin held his hands out.

"From this day forward, I pronounce you as Bjartr Air, son of Loki Odinson and Artemis Lunarius, grandson of Odin and Frigga and Matyr and Athena Lunarius. May you be blessed child as an Odinson. Forever," he said, lifting the babe up. Bjartr was so calm. Odin nodded to me, then walked outside. Frigga followed him. Thor stood.

"I'll be here if you need me, Artemis. Goodbye little Bjartr," he said, kissing the newborn. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. Everyone but my family left so I could nurse the baby. Whilst it was feeding, Apolla looked at me.

"Does it hurt to look at him?" she asked. I smiled.

"It only warms my heart," I said, stroking the little babe. My mother and father went by to look at the child while it nursed.

"He is so beautiful," my father smiled. I gazed at the young child.

"He has your nose and your cheeks," my mother added.

"Have you seen his eyes yet?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"They are beautiful," I said, tears filling my eyes. I felt pride overtake my soul. This was my son.

"We are so proud of you," my father said. My mother kissed my cheek. My father did as well. He touched the child and waved. All that was left was Apolla, my blessed sister, Bjartr, and myself.

"He is the spitting image of his father," she said suddenly. I gazed down to my now sleeping son.

"He is. He has his hair, his chin, and those eyes. His ears are placed the same way as...Loki's is," I took a deep breath to say his name. It hurt like hell to do that. I watched my baby's chest rise and fall steadily.

"What about... him?" Apolla asked, trying not to upset me.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Remember what he said in all the letters?" she said. I sighed.

"Yes, very clearly. But if that monster has any wits about him, he won't lay a finger on me or my child. If he does kill me, I already have godparents," I said.

"Really? Who?" She asked.

"You and Thor," I smiled.

* * *

><p>Loki's POV<p>

My father's spirit had me. I was at war with "myself" when really I was arguing with my dead father.

"Is it necessary that we kill Artemis?" I asked, not wanting to kill my love. "It is. And soon," he said gravely.

"What do you mean, soon?" I asked.

"Look into the night sky, son," he said. He vanished in a split second. I gazed up.  
>A new star donned the sky by Asgard. Warmth filled my soul. I began to walk to the place where I could travel to Asgard, but my father caught me.<p>

"Where is your destination?" he comanded.

"I am going to scope the weakness of Artemis to know when I shall strike," I said, trying to come up with the most sinister sounding excuse to go see my son.

"Excellent. You are thinking as a frost giant. I am so proud," he said. I walked into the night, and transported myself to Asgard.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<br>Yay! Thats all I'm gunna say. It just makes me happy I got the hardest chapter over with. The hardest one is always the first one. Whoop whoop!


	3. Chapter 3

Loki POV

I crept up to the castle. I could hear beautiful singing. That was the sign I was in the right place. Her voice carried in the night. I gazed up. She was on her balcony, rocking a small bundle in her arms. I began to scale the side of the castle. She walked inside with the child, leaving the door open. I lept up on the balcony. She returned with a shrug wrapped around her shoulders.  
>"Loki?" she squealed. I cupped my hand over her mouth.<br>"Shhh. I came here to see you and the baby," I whispered. She glared at me. She shifted her focus onto the small wailing child in her arms. He wouldn't stop crying.  
>"Leave," she said fiercly. I gazed at her. She was so beautiful.<br>"Please. Let me at least hold our son," I begged. Her faced hardened.  
>"Don't you mean my son?" she hissed. I took a step back. She assumed a defensive stance.<br>"Yes. I promise you, I will not hurt you," I said ernestly. The niave girl of a year ago was gone. She didn't budge.  
>"I asked you before, and now my patience is running thin, Loki. Leave," she said boldly. I walked to her.<br>"I miss you, please let me hold you and our son!" I said firmly. I felt a tear strike down my cheek. I longed to be apart of a family and she was shutting me out.  
>"You should've thought of that before you turned," she said, caressing the little head full of dark hair. I sat down.<br>"I refuse to leave until you and I work this out," I said, sitting in the purple chair. She strutted over to me.  
>"If you wanted to work things out with me, you wouldn't have written me letters how I was going to die by your hand," she said. I stood and grabbed her face.<br>"I didn't write those. My father and brother did. They are controlling everything I do- unless I'm with you. Please, Artemis. I'm sorry I acted that way and I'm sorry I raped you! Take me back!" I said, on my knees.  
>"Thor!" she cried. I looked up and heard my brother sprinting towards us. I shifted forms into a cat and hid in the bushes. She began to sob uncontrollably.<br>"He's here," she said into the muscular blonde's chest. He comforted her.  
>"Who?" he asked.<br>"Loki," Artemis said, her voice cracking on my name. It felt like a dagger to the chest. I wouldn't give up. As a cat, I walked to her doorstep. I had to approach her at a different angle. I shifted yet again to my normal self and transported to the back of the castle. I felt empty. I had to return to her and my son and convince her to regain my trust. When I saw her for those few seconds, I felt whole. I just had to conquer these evil spirits. And I knew just the person to help me banish my father and brothers to Hades forever.

Lexie POV

I sat with Artemis, who was changing Bjartr's diaper. The young mother expertly tossed the soiled diaper and wiped him clean. She replaced it in a flash.  
>"So, Artemis?" I said nervously. She looked up from Bjartr.<br>"Yes?" she said, sitting in her purple rocking chair.  
>"Is there anyway that you could train me? I want to fight for Asgard," I said. She looked at me thoughtfully.<br>"Have you talked to Sif?" she questioned. I nodded.  
>"Yes, and she said to ask you," I replied. A servant came in with clothes for the baby.<br>"I'd love to, but I kinda have a newborn on my hands. And baby gods grow up so fast- I don't wanna miss a thing with him," she said, beginning to feed the babe. The servants placed the new outfit next to her. A look of horror crossed her face.  
>"Its green!" she gasped, picking it up with her mind. She handed it back to the maids.<br>"I want it in midnight blue so he'll match me," she said.  
>"But, your honor, the child, especially a boy, always wears the father's color for cerimonies," the maid said. Bjartr was finished, so Artemis stood and the room began to shake. Her green eyes were daggers.<br>"Bjartr doesn't have a father. Therefore, he shall were midnight blue," she said, burping the infant. She said it in a very calm voice, but that carried an angry tone. The maid started to contradict her but I shook my head. The goddess was fuming. They left with the outfit in hand. I walked by her. She handed me the baby.  
>"What was that?" I said, caressing the sleeping babe. She sat down.<br>"Loki came last night," she said, with a saddened drop. She stood and watched the sea from her window.  
>"Wow. He has guts," I said, walking beside her.<br>"No. He begged to hold my son. And he asked if I would take him back," she said looking down.  
>"And you said no, didn't you?" I asked. She nodded and wiped a tear.<br>"What am I supposed to do, Lexie? The man threatens to kill me then he gets on his knees to let him back into my life. It's very odd," she said, touching the window.  
>"Do you still love him?" I said, trying to see what she was staring at.<br>"Yes. I can't stop thinking of him. And whenever I look at Bjartr, I see him," she said. I looked at her.  
>"Then you must find him. Allow him to see his son," I said. Artemis opened the doors. The wind was blowing hard.<br>"I know where he is," she said, a bit too creepy for my taste.  
>"Well, then go get him," I said. Apolla was sitting on her balcony adjacent to us. She was conversating with a cat. It was a black cat with a green collar. I shrugged. I never knew what her power was. Artemis noticed her sister playing with the cat and flew over to her sister. I looked at little Bjartr. He changed. He was watching his mother. He began to cry. She flew back with the kit in her hands. She carressed it, then placed it down. She took her son back into her arms.<br>"Lexie, if you could go ask for a litter box and a cat bed for the cat, that'd be great. And a new collar. I don't wanna torture the poor cat by making him wear that horrid color," she said. I nodded and walked out the door. I bumped into Thor on the way out.

Artemis POV

I heard a knock on the door. I opened it with my mind becuase I was busy putting Bjartr to sleep. Thor and Apolla burst through the door.  
>"Artemis! We know where Loki is," they shouted. I shushed them and pointed to the child, who was asleep.<br>"Ask Frigga to take care of the child while we are gone. We need to take care of some business in Joutenhiem," Apolla said, eying the cat. I walked to his nursery next door.  
>"I'm not going there," I said, placing my son in his crib. I turned on the mobile and walked out. I closed the door quietly and returned to Apolla and Thor. They were seated on my couch in the sitting area part of my room.<br>"Artemis- Loki came to me. He asked if I would send the spirits of his evil family away. Then he could return to Asgard and set things right with you," she said. Thor was holding her hand. I smiled. They'd gotten back together. But then I frowned, thinking of what she'd just told me.  
>"You mean, so he could hold my son?" I said. She shook her head. I sat down and the cat, now donning a midnight blue collar, hopped into my lap. I began to scratch behind his ears. A steady purr erupted from his vocal cords.<br>"I'm sorry to say this, but Bjartr is my brother's son as well," Thor commented. I gazed at the cat, not wanting to hear what I was being told.  
>"Artemis, please listen. He still misses you. It's so clear. He loves you," Apolla said. I sighed, knowing that's what I wanted to hear.<br>"Well that's great," I said, focusing on the kitty. I felt transparent, especially in front of my sister. She knew me all too well. We'd become so close in a year. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. Apolla stood and gave me a hug. I placed the cat down and cried in her arms. She comforted me. The cat made figure eights around my ancles, purring. I smiled and patted the cats head.  
>"Well, I'm sorry, but we must get ready for the celebration of Bjartr. We will not focus on Loki. He made mistakes and now it is time for me to move on," I said, walking into my closet. The cat dropped it's head. I got ready for the ball tonight- the midnight blue dress, my small diamond headband and my necklace. I walked to my sleeping son. I picked him up. He woke slowly.<br>"Hello, little one," I said. The maids had set out the outfit for my son. It was midnight blue. I smiled and put the babe in it. I straightened out the small moon crest on the collar and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

A Total Eclipse 4

Artemis P.O.V.

I walked down to the ballroom, which was lit up in a banquet style. Only the royal family was there. I held Bjartr close to my chest. I sat next to my sister. Odin did a few announcements, then Apolla had to leave to be excused during the third course.  
>"The food is absolutely delicious," I commented. King Odin grinned.<br>"You may thank our master chef for that," he said. As course number four was being served, I glanced over at Fandral. He was giving Lexie some looks. I smiled at the two. They would be together soon. Finally, the dessert came. It was a smaller dinner than usual, because there was a dance after this.  
>I walked outside to enjoy the fresh crisp air. I gazed at the pool. I remembered doing laps for Sif. I shuddered at that thought. A breeze blew. I heard Apolla walk up.<br>"Hello, sister. So I see you and Thor are back together," I commented. She smiled widely.  
>"We are. I missed him so much," she said, holding my baby. I grabbed him.<br>"Bjartr is going to need a father-figure in his life," she said.  
>"Thor already said he'd train him," I whispered. She looked at me.<br>"The boy needs Loki, his real father," she said. I held my son, and gazed down at the infant.  
>"No he doesn't," I said. Apolla turned me around.<br>"You're just being selfish, Artemis! He wants to be let back into your life again. He wants to be with you. You just don't get it," she said walking off.  
>"Apolla, I do get it. I just don't want any drama to be around," I said firmly.<br>"Whatever," she said.  
>"I'll look for him when Bjartr gets older," I said back.<br>"How about now?" she said. I shook my head. She sighed and stormed back in.  
>"If I had it my way, I wouldn't have to fight for your father. He'd already be here," I whispered to Bjartr. He stirred.<p>

Lexie POV

I walked around, looking at the different pictures of the Odin lineage. I saw the great warriors and longed to be one. I caught Fandral behind me. Suddenly, I had the urge to use the restroom "Do you want to dance?" he asked. I put a finger up.  
>"I gotta go," I said, rushing to the bathroom. After a relieved myself and returned to the party, Fandral was off with another girl. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Artemis.<br>"Guys officially suck," I said to her. She giggled.  
>"I told you they did," she said, giving me the 'I told you so' look.<p>

Loki POV

Watching my son grow up, even if I was a cat was amazing. I didn't worry about my evil father in Joutenhiem. Bjartr had a glow to him, just like his mother did. Speaking of her, she would take care of me. I soon learned that my name was Truffles. She would feed me some gormet cat food, which was still absolutely gross.  
>I begged Apolla to help me change her sister's mind. The twin would shrug and admit that she tried.<br>Gods stay young by special apples. They keep us young and beautiful. Artemis ate them, and restarted her workouts. She was quickly back down to the size she was before she was pregnant.  
>At night, I would snuggle in her bed with her, relishing our special time even if I was a cat.<br>Five years had passed. My son was running around and exploring everything. Artemis and Bjartr had a bond like no other. I longed for that relationship. I tried to keep the little five year old in line even if my mother, Frigga was watching him.  
>One day, little Bjartr was exploring a bit too close to the edge of the castle. He almost walked over to the edge but I distracted him. The child yelled.<br>"Truffles!" he said, running after me. I smiled. The boy looked so much like me. Artemis caught our son and walked back inside.  
>"Come on, Truffles," she coaxed. I happily purred back in to my owner.<p>

It was so hard not to shift back into my normal Loki self. But everytime Apolla tried to convince Artemis to come and get me from Joutenhiem, she put it off. I heard her though, wish upon falling stars that I would return. And that hurted me to no end.

Artemis POV

Another star floated by in the midnight sky. It has been five years. My sister was absolutely tired of my procrastination. I bit my lip. I felt her presence on the balcony with Thor. I heard their kissing. Bjartr was asleep in his own room, which is green. He had a fetish for that color. I was hoping he'd like purple or even teal, but no. He adored green. I gazed over to the smooching couple who stopped. Thor folded Apolla into his strong arms and talked to her ever-so-softly. He was whispering into her ear probably some sweet things. I walked back inside my room. A sharp pang filled my chest. I did miss him. It wasn't fair. I wanted my happy ending.  
>"Truffles? Where are you?" I called my cat. He was so sweet and such a good listener. He'd comfort me. It was almost as if he were a person.<br>The midnight black cat walked to me. He hopped on my bed with grace and elegance. His electric green eyes watched me.  
>"So I have a decision," I said to the feline. He nodded and meowed as if to say "Go on." I sighed.<br>"I miss Loki so much. Bjartr is growing up fast and he needs needs a real father. He needs his father. And if Loki really loved me like he said he did, then he would gladly come back, right?" I asked. The cat meowed.  
>"One meow for no and two meows for yes," I asked. The puss meowed twice. I smiled.<br>"Well, do me a favor and go get my sister. I need to plan my attack on Joutenhiem." The cat purred and walked next door. Within a few minutes, Thor and Apolla were in my room.  
>"Its time," I said. My sister ran and hugged me tightly.<br>"Finally," she said.  
>After an hour of planning, she went to bed. I sighed, satisfied.<p>


	5. Chapter 5

A Total Eclipse 5

Author's Note:

I know everything is happening so fast for our characters, but this story moves very fast. It moves especially fast when we have three narrators.  
>Now, on with the show!<p>

Lexie POV I came to Artemis's room in the morning to check on her, but she was gone. Instead, I found a note in her penmanship.

_Alexandria-_  
><em>I have gone with Apolla and Thor to Joutenhiem to confront Loki. All I ask is for you to watch the cat, Truffles. He is very sweet and watches Bjartr like a guardian. Speaking of the child, Frigga has agreed to watch him.<em>  
><em>We will only be gone for a week or so, so if any trouble arises, I will call to you in my thoughts. And I spoke with Sif. She cannot train you, but Fandral has agreed to. Meet him on the north lawn at one thirty. He will be ready to condition you for when I return. I know you will like this arrangement considering how much you fancy the man.<em>  
><em>Until then,<em>  
><em>Artemis<em>

I gazed at the clock. It was one twenty- four. I changed to some clothes for working out. They were Artemis's. I looked in the mirror to check myself. I looked good, so I jogged to the north lawn. I smiled when I saw him. He looked so handsome as usual. He flashed me a sweet smile which shifted into a smirk. I rolled my eyes.  
>"Hello. You ready to get your ass whipped?" he said sarcasticly.<br>"I believe it is you who will be pleading me to stop after this is finished," I said, begining to stretch. He did the same. I fell into a split.  
>"Wow. You are pretty flexible. I like flexible girls," he smirked. I looked at him funny.<br>"So how come you have never danced with me at a ball?" he asked, helping me with the stretch where I propped my leg on his shoulder and stretched.  
>"Because you never seemed interested me," I said, propping up the second leg.<br>"Oh. That was five years ago. The girl I was with wasn't worth the trouble. Would you dance with me if I asked you today?" he asked, biting his lip. I decided to play with him.  
>"Maybe... or maybe not," I said doing a backbend.<br>"Oh, I see how it is," he said. He began to jog, so I followed him.  
>"So what's the plan teacher?" I asked.<br>"Well, I usually only specialize in weaponry, but I made it a special case for you," he said.  
>"Artemis, Thor, and Apolla went to Joutenhiem to confront Loki," I said as we began or jog along the beaches. He stopped.<br>"Thats not good. Last time I went on a whim to Joutenhiem, I almost died," he said.  
>"Really? Wow," I said. He stopped me.<br>"We must stop them before it's too late-" he said.  
>"Artemis said that she'd tell me if anything was wrong," I said, comforting him. I nodded.<br>"Okay, if you insist," he said, continuing to jog. Then he stopped.  
>"Hey, I think you're pretty conditioned. I'm gunna teach you how to fight and use weapons just in case we are needed, okay?" he said. I nodded in excitement. I could barely contain myself.<p>

Loki POV

I watched my son nap in the afternoon. I was a cat, but hey, at least I got to see him. I hopped into the bed to snuggle with him. He stirred. I purred against him to create a steady noise for him. My mother came and took me out of the bed.  
>"Truffles, get out if there," she said, picking me up.<br>"Mom, I was sleeping there," I said to her, but it only came out as a meow. She patted my head and took the babe with her.  
>"Come on Bjartr, let's go eat with Grandma and Grandpa," she said. I smiled.<br>"Bjartr- that's perfect for my son," I said, then hopped on the bed. There was a note on there. I read it.  
>"Artemis," I said, shifting back into my Asgardian self. I ran for the transport on the beach. Once I was in Joutenhien, I began the search for the three.<p>

Author's Note:  
>Hope you are enjoying. Don't forget to review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis POV

It was cold in Joutenhiem. I shivered in my heavy armor. My bow lay at my side.  
>"Loki, I'm not here to play games. I'm here to set things straight. It's for our son," I said, trying to say it above the howl of the wind. I heard a giant ice chuck fall to the ground. A few people came out to see what it was. I suddenly felt arms embrace me. I turned. It was him.<br>"What are you doing? You shouldn't be here," Loki said, wiping hair away from my face.  
>"Correction. I must be here," I corrected. He shrugged.<br>"Still. You must leave," he said, helping me to Thor.  
>"Look, I've come here with my sister and Thor to free you from-" I began, but was cutoff.<br>"Look what we have here," A large booming voice scared us.  
>"Artemis, leave. Please," Loki begged. I shook my head.<br>"I've lost you once, and I'm not going to lose you again," I said fiercly. Thor walked up with me. Apolla joined our nice little line of four.  
>"You have me and my sister, Laufey," Apolla spat.<br>"Son, I thought you were going to scope out your prey," Laufey asked. Loki shrugged.  
>"That was a lie. And I'm not you son," he said, stepping forward to protect me.<br>"I've got this," I said, stepping in front of him.  
>"Laufey, I offer you a deal. Me and my sister- for Loki," I boomed. Suddenly, the frost giant was in front of me. Thor and Loki threw us looks, but Apolla nodded. We had this all planned.<br>"No, Artemis! You just had Bjartr! And you don't know what you're getting into," he said. I smiled.  
>"Watch our son for me," I said. He watched me solemnly.<br>"Deal! I get two beautiful goddesses at my disposal!" Laufey smirked and two frost giants grabbed us. Apolla smiled.  
>'Just stick to the plan. And whatever you do, don't get knocked out. You just might get raped.' I thought to my sister. She gulped. We were both thrown into the same cells and were unchained. They clearly didn't know our power not only singularly, but together, we were virtually unstoppable. I sent out a wave to Lexie, who hopefully heard me.<br>"So what do we do?" Apolla said, shivering.  
>"Wait for them to let us out. I'm convincing the guard to do so in a few days. That gives Lexie time to train and The Gang time to pull together an fighting squad. And Loki time to bond with Bjartr," I said thoughtfully. She nodded. Suddenly two plates of mystery food slid towards us. It looked gross.<br>"This officially sucks," Apolla said. I sighed and closed my eyes. I might as well get some sleep before the big battle.

Lexie POV

I had just finished my combat session with Fandral when I saw Thor and Loki jog up to us. I was confused when suddenly, Artemis's voice filled my head in a wave. She told me what was happening, what the plan was, where they were, and how long to wait before action. After the long message, I stood. The three men looked at me as if I knew the answer to the universe.  
>"Come on, boys. We got alot of work to do," I said, jogging to the dining hall. I saw the king and queen there and bowed before I said anything. Thor and Loki stormed into the hall. We explained everything. Odin nodded and gave us permission for an army. We thanked him and ran out to begin forming an army for this operation.<p>

With Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Thor, and Loki, I was trained. I finally felt accomplished. Since powers hadn't shown themselves to me, I trained especially hard in weaponry. Finally, the three days had passed.  
>"You must stay behind, Lexie," Fandral said to me. I sulked, really wanting some action.<br>"Fine," I said. He picked up my chin.  
>"Hey, I really think you're talented. Loki just doesn't want to send someone to Joutenhiem who's had only a week's experience," he said. I perked up.<br>"And by the way, I really like you if you haven't noticed," he said. I blushed, then pushed it away.  
>"Yeah, yeah. Just go kick their asses," I said, pushing him. He smiled then jogged off. I followed the gang and before the portal had closed, I hopped into it.<p>

Loki POV

I stepped foot into this horrid realm of Joutenhiem. I walked with my friends. I heard Artemis's voice fill my head.  
><em>"Loki... Loki?"<em> she called.  
>"<em>Yes<em>?" I thought back.  
>"<em>Laufey just got us out of the cell. He's trying to figure out which one of us looks well with which one of his sons<em>," she said. I fumed.  
>"<em>You must be in the throne room. I'm on my way<em>," I reassured her.  
>"<em>And Loki<em>?" she called again.  
>"<em>Yes<em>?" I thought back.  
>"<em>Apolla will be doing her thing in a few moments for the evil spirits, so get ready to attack in about...now<em>!" she screamed. I heard a loud boom. Light filled the place. White ghosts ran around, searching for evil spirits. I heard my father and brothers scream for help. I ignored them. It was silent until I saw Artemis and Apolla run out. Thor caught the sun goddess and I caught the moon goddess. She kissed me. I felt my heart warm again.  
>"I love you," I whispered. She smiled then whispered in my ear.<br>"Always," she whispered. She whipped her head to a small crunching noise in the snow. They were getting louder and louder. They seemed to surround us. Artemis stood by her sister.  
>Hundreds of frost giants surrounded us.<br>"For Laufey!" they cried and charged us. Artemis and Apolla grabbed hands and sent a field of energy, knocking down the first wave of frost giants. Apolla coaxed the sun out and the giants cried in pain. But there seemed to be a never ending supply of them. The war began. The clouds covered the sun. I pulled out my staff and began to stab and shank. Fandral pulled out his trusty 'spikey ball' and swung it around. Apolla used endless balls of sun power, which stuck to frost giants, then exploded when they tried to remove it. Thor used his hammer and Hogun drew his sword, but he kicked butt anyways. Sif used her sword as well. Volstagg nailed them with his silver plates. Artemis flew up and speared giants at high speeds. When a giant tried to attack her, she pushed him out her way with her mind.  
>Even with all of our excellent weapons and powers, frost giants were appearing out of nowhere. Suddenly, we were up against the ridge with nowhere to go. I shuddered. We were definately screwed.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Lexie POV

I walked by the castle and saw dead bodies of frost giants everywhere. I ran where the crowd was going. I saw the frost giants crowding someone or something.  
>"Hey, knuckleheads!" I screamed. They all turned and charged me.<br>"Oh snap," I said running. Away from the freakishly mean smurf people. I stopped in my tracks. I felt this power surge me. It filled my innermost being. I closed my eyes to hear what it was saying.  
>"Kick ass!" is what it said. I opened my eyes and everything seemed to move in slow motion. I seemed to move at a normal speed. I kicked, punched, and tore my way through each and everyone of those giants. I felt invincible. I had created a hole for the gang, so they were seeping in. I saw everyone in teams- Sif and Hogan, Thor and Loki, Artemis and Apolla, and Fandral and Volstagg, who had just knocked someone out with a tray. Only Volstagg. I was alone, not in a team, but I was fine. A frost giant lunged for Artemis. At the same time, one lunged for Loki. He stabbed the giant about to attack Artemis and she pushed the giant two centimeters from Loki over the edge. They turned and smiled at each other. I rolled my eyes.<br>"Lovebirds," I said, punching another giant. One swung at me, but a giant wrecking ball with spikes slaughtered him. I smiled.  
>"Thanks kid," I said to Fandral.<br>"Gotcha back kid," he said back.  
>Apparently, the twins had had enough of this, so they flew up and chanted something. I bright light shone and the frost giants all melted. They flew down. We all surrounded the twins and hugged them.<br>"Well, you could've done that earlier," I joked. Apolla shoved me.  
>"We could've, but I wanted to wait until the peak of frost giants came then, we would annialate them all!" she cackled. We all laughed then Thor held her. Something must be up with them.<p>

We transported back to Asgard. When we returned, there was a great cheer in Asgard. The finest warriors had returned home.  
>There was a celebratory ball for us valiant warriors. Also for the fifth birthday of Bjartr. I'd never seen Artemis so happy in her entire life. Loki actually seemed the happiest. He held his son and lover and seemed thrilled to pieces. I watched all the couples dancing. Loki and Artemis were playing with Bjartr.<br>"He's dying to dance with you," Artemis told me.  
>"Who?" I asked. She looked at me as if it were so obvious.<br>"Fandral, silly. Look, he's giving you the 'eyes,'" she giggled.  
>"Oh, can it Arty," I said and walked over to the punch. Fandral was getting his as well.<br>"You look simply divine, my lady," Fandral said in a charming voice. I glanced over.  
>"Why thank you sir," I said. He walked back over to the table where the gang sat. I followed him. Volstagg was talking to all the ladies, who were oohing and awing. Hogun just sat there. Apolla and Thor were dancing. Artemis was eying the dancefloor as well.<br>"Give him to me," Loki said, walking to Queen Frigga. Artemis stood, but he motioned for her to sit. She did. When he returned, he offered her hand for a dance. They were both excellent dancers. It was so adorable. I saw Fandral stand.  
>"Will you dance with me tonight?" he asked. I nodded. He pulled me up and we began to waltz. The song ended soon, but a latin song started. Most people were swaying their hips to the beat. Thor looked so awkward trying to match Apolla's sways. Fandral was an excellent dancer. He led me to the beat perfectly.<br>After a few dances, he led me outside, where there weren't many couples. I could see the twins and the two brothers watching.  
>"You go Fandral!" Thor yelled.<br>"Whoo! Show 'em how you like to kiss!" Apolla screamed. Artemis just simply watched me and winked. She pulled Loki back inside.  
>"And how does she know how you kiss?" I asked Fandral.<br>"Truth or dare," he shrugged. I laughed. He took my hand then walked me down to the forest. My yellow dress trailed behind me.  
>"So, Lexie, you did amazing today," he said. I smiled.<br>"Thanks. I learned from a great teacher," I said, shoving him ever so slightly. He looked down.  
>"Well, I try," he said bashfully. He leaned in. I felt my insides turn into mush. Then I remembered Artemis's warnings about him.<br>"I'll race ya back to the ballroom!" I said, picking up my dress.  
>"I'm going to win!" he said, chasing after me. I had to tease him and make a race out of it.<p>

Loki POV

Tonight seemed so- so perfect. My son was doing fine watching his parents dance the night away from his grandmother's seat. A slow song started and we still danced. The crowd had thinned out on the dance floor, but there were still some people. Artemis tucked her head into the crook in my neck. Her hair was so soft. I breathed it in, remembering our first dance as children-  
>It was my eigth birthday and my parents were dancing. Thor had asked Apolla to dance. I was so shy. I was nearly shaking. I remember us dancing together after I got enough balls to ask Artemis to dance. She fit her little head into the crook of my neck and sang along with the song that was playing. It was then I realized that I liked her... Alot.<br>I flashed out of my pleasant childhood memories. She was now twenty four and I- twenty-six. We seemed so young to have a son of five, but I didn't care. I loved her and that's all that mattered. Everything seemed to be going normal. She leaned up. We touched noses.  
>"This is so unreal," she said, as if she were reading my thoughts. I smiled and caressed her back.<br>"My exact thoughts," I replied. She kissed my cheek and returned to her safe place. I held her closer as the music began the final choruses. When they finished, she walked up to get Bjartr and returned to the Royal table. I followed her and sat between the two sisters. Apolla was holding her nephew now and Artemis was holding my hand. I smiled at my goddess, who flashed back her breathtaking smile back at me. I felt my heart accelerate a few beats. Damn did I miss her. My father stood and calmed the large crowd. He began to speak of our battles and my return. Then he spoke of my son. Apolla handed Artemis Bjartr and we walked up together. Everyone clapped. I beamed and kissed her forehead. Odin smiled. He pointed to me. He wanted a talk. Then Thor stood and held Apolla's hand.  
>"And we have an announcement as well," she said. Thor took over.<br>"We are engaged!" he said triumphantly. He held up her rock the size of the universe. Everyone cheered. He picked her up and kissed her passionately. I saw Fandral and Alexandria walk in. He had his arms around her, but she was constantly shaking them off, teasing him. I gazed at my family and smiled.  
>"Perfect," I said to Artemis. She nodded and smiled.<br>"Perfect, Lo," she said, leaning into my chest.

Author's Note:  
>Yay! Fluff! Whoo! I love writing it! Hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
